leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MirkThal/Samedi Shadowfang, the Stalker of Justice
|alttype = |date = January 6th, 2018 |rangetype = melee |damage = 3 |toughness = 2 |control = 0 |mobility = 2 |utility = 1 |difficulty = 3 |style = 70 |hp_base = 505 |hp_lvl = 86 |mp_base = 301 |mp_lvl = 52 |mp5_base = 8 |mp5_lvl = 1 |resource = Mana |ad_base = 54 |ad_lvl = 4 |range = 125 |arm_base = 37 |arm_lvl = 3.5 |mr_base = 32.1 |mr_lvl = 1.25 |as_base = 0.8 |as_lvl = 1.9 |hp5_base = 9 |hp5_lvl = 0.7 |ms = 340 }} NOTE: I am new to editing a Wikia post, so do kindly help me with tidying up my post where necessary! Samedi Shadowfang is a fighter-assassin reminiscent of the old Evelynn from Seasons 3 to 7. He surgically weaves in and out of battle with an array of attacks, spells and abilities, as well as the power of his two mystical Hands. The main reason I am proposing my idea of Samedi is to see what you guys think of my ideas, which I believe are distinct, and also to revive the old Evelynn in a way that I hope would be healthier to balance. I thought that Evelynn's ability kit was rather unique, to the point it shaped a unique identity in the whole League of Legends, but sadly, due to balancing problems, such a fun to play kit was scrapped altogether. So without ado, I present Samedi's abilities. Abilities maximum health)}} . He stores 40% of damage taken from wounded enemies instead. If Samedi takes enough damage to exceed his stored damage capacity, he gains and 20% as magic resistance for 4 seconds. After not taking damage from champions for at least 4 seconds, Samedi gradually recovers the stored damage (including the damage reduction) as HP. Samedi can only recover up to maximum health)}} per second. The recovery ends when all stored damage has been recovered as HP. If Samedi takes damage while recovering HP, he immediately converts any unrecovered damage as a for 2 seconds. Hand of Power: Samedi stores 20% of damage dealt to champions as Power over the last 4 seconds, up to 30 (+15 per level) damage. He stores 40% of damage dealt to wounded enemies instead. If Samedi deals enough damage to hit his Power capacity, his next attack, ability or damaging item active expends all stored Power as bonus damage, following the damage type of the move used. This effect has a 4 second cooldown, but does not prevent further Power gain. After not dealing damage to champions for at least 4 seconds, Samedi gradually gains mana equal to the amount of unused Power remaining. Samedi can only recover up to per second. The recovery ends when all Power has been converted as mana. Samedi's next damaging ability or item active while gaining mana immediately gains 1% flat penetration per point of Power left, losing all unconverted points of Power in the process. }} Samedi periodically stores up to 4 phantoms that he can throw out, dealing magic damage to enemies in a line. It prioritizes Samedi's current attack target, followed by enemy champions (lowest HP first), and finally other units. |leveling= |description2= In addition to Samedi's 4 phantoms, he can also throw out the Phantom of Intent. The Phantom of Intent dashes to cleave enemies around the first enemy champion it collides. Both the dash and cleave deal modified magic damage, ignoring some of a wounded target's magic resistance. Enemies can only be damaged once. The Phantom of Intent overrides Phantom Blades' ability while off cooldown. Its cooldown is denoted with a debuff on Samedi's UI. |leveling2= magic resistance}} |cooldown= |rechargetimer= |cost= 12/18/24/30/36 |costtype= mana |range= 550 |speed= }} Samedi gains bonus movement speed that decays over 1.5 seconds. If he is affected by , he breaks free from all affecting him and releases a pulse of energy around him, nearby enemies by 99% for 0.5 seconds and, for 3 seconds, gains a that strengthens with the number of enemy champions slowed. Wounded enemies are instead of . |leveling= |description2= Samedi can store up to 2 charges of Freedom Cry. |cooldown= |cost= 50 |costtype= mana }} Samedi gains more attack speed from all sources and deals bonus on-hit physical damage on attacks. |leveling= |description2= Samedi slashes enemies in a target direction, dealing physical damage, ignoring some of a wounded target’s and applying on-hit effects. He then gains bonus attack speed for 1 second. Samedi is able to store 2 Judicious Slashes. Judicious Slash has only 4 ranks rather than 5. Samedi can increase it at Levels 1, 4, 7 and 10. |leveling2= armor}} |cooldown= 1.5 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= }} Samedi slashes a target enemy champion, epic monster, large monster, or large minion, dealing damage and applying a wound for 5 seconds. Samedi has vision and increased effects against wounded targets. The wound also applies a that decays over the first 2 seconds. Sealed Fate has 4 ranks rather than 3. Samedi can increase it at Levels 4, 8, 12 and 16. |leveling= of target's current health)}} |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |range= }} Category:Custom champions